Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke are adults being kids. What's a few belching contests, wet willies, and football games have to do with girls? But, Sasuke starts to think about girls, especially about Ino. Kiba and Naruto refuse the idea and decide to take action


**_Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_**

**_Summary: Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke are adults being kids. What's a few belching contests, wet willies, and football games have to do with girls? But, Sasuke starts to think about girls, especially about Ino. The other two start get uncomfortable at the idea of a woman being with them--so they decide to get rid of her._**

**_Chapter one: What Does Pizza Have to Do With Ino?_**

"Do you think Ino like's pizza?" Sasuke asked, the two men stared at him in wonder, Naruto playfully scratched his scruffle in thought.

"Probably not. I suppose its too greasy for her; but then again don't pigs love grease?" Naruto said before laughing heartily through his eyes and voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde, turning his head to the side in fake mocking laughter.

"Chill alright I was just wondering. But, serioudly do you think that?" Sasuke said turning to Kiba now for an answer. They were on Sasuke's black leather couch, sprawled across it as their feet were up on his coffee table. Kiba had on his ANBU outfit, while Naruto was in his lively black sweatpants and orange shirt.

"Do cats like water?" Kiba said before chuckling as he slapped Naruto a five. Naruto belched, intiating a battle between he and Kiba, Sasuke cleared his throat, but each time he did that Kiba and Naruto would just block it out with their burps. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on guys be serious." Sasuke said in his strict adult voice. The other men halted immediately, and looked at Sasuke in shock.

"What's it for?" Naruto asked, Sasuke looked ticked, but he answered anyway with the tiniest hint of shy behavior.

"She's coming over for dinner. I can't decide if she'll want a salad, sandwich or something. I was hoping you guys would know." Sasuke said with a blush rising in his cheeks. Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened, Kiba cleared his throat.

"A girl is going to be here? Like soon?" Kiba said as he looked around the totaled room. Upside down pizza stain was on the carpet, and soda spills and pizza boxes littered all around it. Empty cans hung from the sink faucet on top and on the bottom held together by string.

"Not here of course, in my summer estate." Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly, Kiba nodded streatched and purred just a bit as he yawned.

"Well then I'm pretty sure girls dig salads, its like the equivalent of sports to us." Kiba said thinking of his sister he shook his head, "But to be sure get the sandwich and other stuff too." Kiba said stretching out. Naruto didn't move, he didn't particularly liked the idea of a female being here, it was just--wrong. But, it was just for an evening, at most into the night, but the important thing was he could handle it. But, just was that smile on Sasuke all about? When he mentioned Ino, why did his voice get all dreamy and ugh,-soft? No, Naruto was probably imagining things. Still. Sasuke's face was one to worry about. Sasuke looked so happy that someone new would break out boys-night-out streak. For a total of 3 years, every weekend that wasn't interrupted by work or family was for the three men, and now someone was intruding it. None the less a _woman_. and to make matters worse _Ino--the girliest of them all. _Naruto wrinkled his nose, as his mind entertained him with thoughts of Ino coming in and taking over. She'd probably make them shower.

"Good thing he doesn't like her like that. Its probably because she's sort of in his department at work. Wait, she's no where near. B-but maybe it's because he ran into her somewhere they talked and she wanted to dine with him. It's not like a date. We'll be there, it's nothing like a date then." Naruto thought to himself, Kiba and Sasuke were fighting in video games while he sat down and watched. He smugly smiled at his conclusion--it was **not **a date.

"Aw man! Sure you don't want to play us Naruto?" Kiba called breaking his thoughts. Naruto grinned and said no.

"What? Mad we beat your butt all the time? It's okay I promise we'll go easy on you." Kiba teased making his voice childish and mocking. Sasuke laughed loudly and adding his own jokes in. Naruto looked at the smiling Uchiha. He had a manly five o'clock shadow, his abs were showing along with his clean broad chest, he wore skinny jeans, which Naruto found unmanly, and socks basically.

"Yeah, we're safe." He thought in his mind.

"So, Sasuke when are we buying all this stuff for dinner?" Kiba asked with his mouth already filled with a hot pizza. He took it out quickly blew on it, and stuffed it back in.

"Hm? Guys, sorry to say this, but it's just me and Ino. It's not right for a girl to be with all guys right? So...you should just hang out together with each other. It's just for an evening." Sasuke said passively. The two men looked at him curiously, trying to read him for some joke.

"Sasuke that's not funny." Naruto said seriously as he continued to search his eyes. Sasuke looked serious. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other. "Now, now before you go ranting on me ditching you remember that time Kiba found that girl at the mall and she made him wear the clean out fits, put on cologne and what not?" Sasuke started defensively. Naruto and Kiba shuddered at the remembrance of it.

"Ino won't do that, she can't if she's not dating me so don't worry about it. I won't be some office dog to her, or a lovey dovey puppy. You have nothing to worry about guys." Sasuke reassured. But what if...floated around both of the two guys, they shook it off. If anyone wouldn't change it'd be Sasuke.

"That girl was a mean one." Naruto said wiggling his toes and ears as he remembered how she'd criticized his eating habits, hygene, nearly everything. Kiba nodded, Sasuke nodded affirmly.

"I like the way you think." Naruto smirked to Sasuke, a charming gleam showered Sasuke's onyx eyes. Kiba grinned and returned to the game early, Sasuke made a grunt and tried to catch up with him. Naruto yelled out a belly emptying burp, a loud and deep one that triggered a chain reaction from the other two as they tried to top him.

"Can't beat me if your stomach is empty, guys." Naruto announced, as he drank up. Sasuke and Kiba tagged along and it became a contest quickly.

**The Date:**

Ino put her banks behind her ear with curled fingers. She cleared her throat and looked away momentarily, when she returned her Sasuke was locking eyes with her. She blushed and smiled.

"So, has work been going well for you?" Ino asked, Sasuke felt a surge of romance cross him.

"Don't ask about that, that's dreadful enough--don't get me wrong. I love work, I appreciate that I have a job. But, I'd rather much talk casually." Sasuke smiled touching her hand. Ino bit her lip and smiled a bit bigger.

"Okay...so what _do_ you want to talk about?" She asked sweetly, allowing him to keep his hands over hers.

A grunt of anger nearly caused them to look over. Naruto, well disguised, was watching them from a horizantal booth. He felt almost betrayed that Sasuke was giving into her so easily. Kiba yawned in exhaustion, he still had his uniform on and thought only of how he wanted to sleep so badly.

"We can talk about the mall, new cute romance novels, women advertised movies, and great TV shows if you want." Sasuke inquired, Ino's eyes shot up.

"Really? Because I like all those things." Ino smiled, Sasuke smirked at her, "I know." he said smoothly. Ino inched up closer to him.

"So have you seen the new Cob-ran movie?" She asked already inside their own little world, Sasuke had been there for moments. But, he didn't mind as long as Ino caught on. On planet SasuIno they talked for what seemed like minutes, but really was hours. It was getting much past 10 pm and they didn't notice until the waiter came up.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered. Naruto had long left with a sick feeling, like wanted to vomit all what he had just seen up.

///

The sound of Sasuke coming home hit Naruto's waiting ears with a soft close of the door. He turned around in his big leather chair and put on the light. Sasuke sheilded himself from the sudden attack of brightness and asked what was going on. Naruto pointed to the alarm clock.

"So? It's almost midnight. I walked Ino home, then after a short chat walked home." Sasuke said as if it wasn't a big deal, as if he didn't just take a huge slice out of their friendship with his words traitorously. Naruto had to swollow his emotions down, he looked away.

"Come on man, he was worried about you, you could have called at least." Kiba explained, not quite getting it right. Naruto felt like his manly time with Sasuke was numbered, not in the form of months but near days.

Sasuke tightened his mouth, a glimmer of apology gleamed in his onyx eyes. "Sorry Naruto. Next time I'll call." Sasuke reassured. Naruto wanted to fall to the floor sobbing, and tearing up Sasuke's one of a kind Liberian rug to pieces. He almost bared his fangs and shouted at him for talking like that. But, he sat down and forced himself to smile until it hurt.

"Yeah, just making sure you are safe." Naruto smiled tragically, but he masked it in warmth. Sasuke was the closest thing to a big brother and best friend he's ever had, and if he (Sasuke) left what would he (Naruto) be? With Sasuke people smiled when they talked to him, with Sasuke he didn't have to wait so long for a taxi man to notice him, with Sasuke he wasn't ever bored or lonely...

"Okay, little brother." Sasuke said with a nice glow of warmth in his tone, he put his palm Naruto's forehead. It was suppose to be jokingly, but Naruto took it to heart and a feeling of safety allowed him to relax. Even if he did have days left with Sasuke he could just make it the best days ever with him. Maybe Sasuke would name his kids after him or something. Naruto chuckled and looked up at Sasuke, he was looking back lovingly at his good friend.

"Come on who wants to annoy the pizza guy by calling in late?" Sasuke announced with a bold friendly voice; Kiba meanwhile had his head in his hands in thought. Sasuke looked at him curiously, and then realized that he was sleeping.

"Or not?" Sasuke said slowly, waving his hands in Kiba's face, he did that often when he was at work, pretending to be deep in thought when he was really sleeping. Kiba had trained himself to appear to be thinking while he caught up on sleep.

///

_Sasuke woke up with vague vision, he wiped his eyes and squinted under the sun. Everything was bright, the walls once dark blue were now a light creme and his bed sheets black, red and white were now almost full white, his bed frame was a bright beige and purple streaks danced across the floor. Flowers decorated his entire room as if nature flooded his room and a tornado of girlish things invaded every inch of his manly belongings. His eyes stopped on a few blotches of letters messed together by paint. I was one, N was another, and o was the last._

_"No..." He said breathlessly, he pulled everything off of his bed, desperately trying to allow his eyes not to burn alive with the sudden assail of brightness. He looked around for his darker sheets or at least some not so light paint to splash out the brightness. _

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, HEY SLEEPYHEAD DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IF WE'RE LATE ONE MORE TIME IT WILL BE OUR HEADS?" Naruto shouted, Sasuke looked around and sighed in relief. _

"I've planned ahead Naruto," Sasuke began as a matter-of-fact like as he swung his legs over his bed and started out nonchalantly as if his dream didn't warn him not to get too close with Ino or it might mean trouble. It was a dream after all, it didn't mean much to him at the time, but soon it would mean a whole lot more.

"Now, down to business, Kiba do you have the papers needed for the Koishi mission?" Sasuke asked putting his ANBU uniform over his bare skin and boxers.

"Now that's more like it." Naruto smiled glad that Sasuke hadn't changed a bit.

A/N: I really hoped you like it so far!


End file.
